Karaoke Night
by Nittles
Summary: It's MI5's annual Karaoke Night and everybody from Section D must sing at least one song...Open with caution!
1. Chapter One

**Spooks is owned by BBC/Kudos**

Section D's annual karaoke night was always what Ruth liked to call "highly entertaining." It wasn't very often you got to witness Adam and Zaf belt out sex bomb at the top of their lungs or witness one of the assistant techs try their luck with a rather irritable Ros. She had her sights set on Malcolm after all.

The deal was that every member of the grid had to sing at least once. It was tradition. Harry was nominated to sing after Adam and Zaf, especially as he'd refused to participate the last two events. He didn't mind this year though, he had a plan he wanted to put into action. He just hoped his singing voice was up to scratch.

"Do you want a drink?" Harry yelled over the music as somebody he wasn't familiar of sung an appalling version of somebody to love.

"Yes please, I'll have a whisky if you don't mind," Ruth yelled back, smiling as Harry grumbled something about the karaoke being stupid before working his way through the reasonable crowd to get to the bar.

"So what song are you going to sing for us tonight Ruth," Jo squealed excitedly as she flicked through the book of choices that was laid out in front of her.

"Oh I'm not sure, "Ruth began, moving her chair closer to Jo so she could peer over her shoulder at the book.

"I hear Malcolm and Ros are doing their own version of don't go breaking my heart," Jo laughed as she watched the older woman try to stifle her own laughter.

"What about you?" Ruth enquired, genuinely interested in what the young blonde would want to sing.

"I was thinking about starting with something mellow, like secret smile, you know that "nobody knows it, but you've got a secret smile," song?"

Ruth nodded and scanned the song list that lay in front of her. She wanted something jazzy, something sexy and lively. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact she wanted to aim her song at Harry. She'd finally plucked up the courage to do something about their ever increasingly confusing relationship. If only she knew that Harry had the same plan in mind.

Moments later Harry returned with the drinks and sat down silently next to Ruth. It wasn't like Harry to get nervous, but if he mucked this up he would look like a right fool, but only in front of the whole of Section D, but in front of Ruth as well.

"You alright Harry?" Zaf chirped, as he sat himself down at the opposite side of the table.

"Just fine Zafar," Harry mumbled, taking a generous gulp of his whisky before placing the glass back down.

"You're up next!"

As somebody to love finally came to an end, Adam bounded towards the stage eager to introduce the next act.

"And now, it's one from the big man at the top! Harry has finally agreed to sing a song after two years of persuasion! Let's hope his voice is up to scratch, it's Harry everyone!"

Harry rose from his seat nervously and braved a look in Ruth's direction.

"Wish me luck," he whispered, before turning and shuffling his way through the crowd.

As Harry began the first few opening lines, the trembling in his voice was apparent to everybody in the audience.

"_When a man loves a woman, can't... can't keep his mind on nothing else. He'll trade the w-world, for the good t-thing he's found."_

Jo nudged Ruth exciting on the shoulder as she began to realise what song it was Harry was actually singing.

"It doesn't mean he's singing to me," Ruth replied sharply, before returning her gaze to the man in front of her. But how she wishes he was.

"_If she's bad he can't see it, she can do no wrong. Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down."_

Harry managed to pick her out from the crowd, and realising she was watching him intently became more confident and bold in his performance.

"_When a man loves a woman, spend his very last dime, trying to hold on to what he needs. He'd give up all his comfort; sleep out in the rain, if she said that's the way it ought to be."_

Before anybody knew what he was doing, Harry removed the microphone from the stand and jumped off the stage_. I really shouldn't have drunk all those whiskeys_, he mused quietly before brushing his doubts aside and searching for their table.

She watched him approach her, and she knew that Jo was right. He was singing for her, to her. He'd been planning this all along. She felt her cheeks begin to burn as he finally found his way to her and knelt down at her feet.

He could feel everybody's eyes on him at that instance, but he didn't care. He had enough Dutch courage to tell how her how he felt, and he was going to show her if it was the last thing he did.

"_Well, this man loves a woman... He can do no wrong; he can never own some other girl. Yes when a man loves a woman, I know exactly how he feels, 'cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world."_

As the song came to abrupt end, the hall was lapsed into a moment of silence before Adam wolf whistled and started to cheer, spurring the rest of the hall to do the same.

Harry's eyes were fixed on Ruth as he slowly placed the microphone onto the table.

"I, umm, I..." Harry trailed off, unsure what he could possibly say to justify his actions.

"It was beautiful Harry," Ruth whispered, reaching down and cupping her hand to his face.

Harry smiled, before slowly getting back onto his feet.

"I need another drink, I'll be back in a minute," he laughed before once again disappearing into the crowd.

As Adam grabbed hold of the microphone he couldn't contain his excitement as he was eager to introduce the next duet to the stage. He could laugh about Harry's song later.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Adam's voice boomed out across the hall. "Next up tonight Malcolm and Ros from Section D shake things up a little with some good old Elton John!"

As the song began to get into full swing, Ruth watched in amusement as Ros and Malcolm really got into it. She couldn't help but laugh along with Zaf and Jo as they began to prance carelessly across the stage, so intent on singing to each other.

"Did you ever have a book on those two Zaf," Adam smiled, nudging him in the arm as he finally made his way back over to their table.

"Didn't think the ice queen's heart would melt,"

"One thing's for certain, I don't think Malcolm will be breaking it any time soon!"

As the song came to a close and a breathless Ros and Malcolm bowed to the applauding crowd, Adam fought his way back over to the stage, once again taking hold of the microphone.

"Give it up one more time for Ros and Malcolm everyone!"

Adam's request was greeted once more with applause and wolf whistles from the crowd.

"What song are you going to sing for us tonight then Ruth?" Harry purred as he finally reached the table.

"I haven't, umm thought about it," Ruth mumbled.

"Nonsense, you should sing a song with Jo, she looks as if she could do with a hand,"

Ruth stifled a giggle and playfully slapped his arm as she turned to watch Jo fight with herself over what song she should sing.

"Maybe you should sing with her," Ruth replied, "Maybe this time you won't have an urge to start singing to audience members!"

Harry smiled and once again rose from his seat, pulling Ruth up with him.

"Come with me," he whispered, grabbing her arm and yanking her through the crowd until they finally made it to the staff only sections round the back.

Once he was sure they were alone, he forcefully pushed her up against the wall, and leant into her ear.

"You shouldn't question your boss' actions Miss Evershed," he purred. "And for that you are going to get severely punished!"

"Oh yeah," Ruth bit her lip in anticipation.

"Oh yeah," Harry repeated, "but not until I've heard you sing."

He backed away from her, smiling in satisfaction at the flushed look Ruth was sporting before straightening his tie and making his way back to their table.

Watching him leave, she followed him quickly with renewed purpose. She was going to find that book, grab Jo and sing the raunchiest song she could find.

_Let's see how well he'll hold his nerve this time_.

**Please review!  
Not sure whether to do one more chapter, after all, I'm sure everybody would like to see what happens between Malcolm/Ros and Harry/Ruth – More importantly, I wonder what Jo and Ruth could possibly sing?! – Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Note: Apologies for delay in update, you may have noticed quite alot of my fics are currently being updated whilst I have time over easter! Exams are coming up soon so I'll know writing time will be scarce! Anyhow, just a filler really, a little light heartedness in time for the Easter holiday! Harry/Ruth, Malcolm/Ros should be established by the end of it!**

Arriving back at the table a few moments later, she watched with mild amusement as Harry purposefully focused his gaze on latest person to fall victim to the karaoke machine, which just happened to be a junior officer from six awfully re-enacting a version of Justin Timberlake's "sexyback."

Taking her place next to Jo; Ruth grabbed the karaoke book and placed it in front of her, nudging Jo in the shoulder to get her attention.

"Sing with me," she whispered, hardly containing her excitement when Jo nodded her head enthusiastically, moving her chair closer to she could help choose the song.

Over at the far corner of the table Malcolm and Ros appeared to be in deep conversation and Zaf was about to disrupt them when heard squeals of excitement.

"So what are you ladies smiling about?" Zaf grinned cheekily, standing up and walking up behind Ruth and Jo, placing one of his hands on each of their shoulders.

"You'll see soon," Jo chirped happily, sipping on her drink, incredibly pleased with the song choice they had eventually decided on.

Zaf gave Jo a final grin before rising out of his seat in search of Adam, who had rather skilfully manoeuvred his way into a conversation with some of the pretty girls from another section.

"Adam," Zaf hissed, pausing momentarily as he stopped to smile at the other people on Adam's table.

"What's up mate?"

"You know Juliet's really going to give it to Harry when she finds out about his karaoke stunt," Zaf winked, laughing at the outraged expression on Adam's face.

"Yeah mate, even more so when she realises he sang most of it to Ruth." Adam agreed.

"And you know that Harry will be told nicely to not even think about it," Zaf muttered, "probably because the old witch still shines a torch for him somewhere."

"Ruth will be let heartbroken you know," Adam pointed out slowly, turning his attention to the table where all his fellow officers were seated. "Well, unless she figures this out for herself first and tells _him _to forget about it."

"I doubt that mate, just heard Jo and Ruth talking about singing a song together. Jo said something about knocking Harry dead."

"Oh shit really?" Adam didn't know whether to punch Zaf in the arm for lying or laugh out loud at the interesting situation they know potentially found themselves in.

"Yeah really. I am going to make so much money on this book but that's not the point is it. What if Harry's drunk too much and tells Ruth he didn't mean it. She's not drunk, she's been on tonic water all evening, she'll be devastated."

"Mate, Harry has a thing for her I know that much. Juliet told me to hurry the old man up already. It's the ice queen and the computer techy over there you should be focusing your worries on. Malcolm's a dead man walking."

Both men burst into hysterical laughter before Adam told Zaf he was going to hurry up Ruth and Jo's performance.

* * *

"...And then I had to bug a mansion owned by one of the men who work alongside the prime minister. It took me days!" Malcolm took a tentative sip of his drink and smiled at Ros, who looked less than impressed at the turn their conversation had taken.

"I thought you said you were shy?" Ros asked suddenly.

"Shy, well I er..." Malcolm trailed off, his cheeks beginning to glow crimson red. "I'm just funny about social events is all," he smiled weakly.

"I'm not too keen on them myself," Ros smiled back. "The thought of young men getting pissed and throwing themselves at anything with a pulse is less than appealing."

"Hmm. Well yes, there is that to it," Malcolm noted. "I just don't like the fact everything is overpriced and the company is often lame."

"If you're trying to chat me up you've just said the wro..."

Whatever Ros was about to say was cut off by the screeching of the microphone as Adam knocked it slightly on its stand. It was time for the next act.

**Please review! More will follow soon!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to 0074 for suggesting Jo and Ruth's song! I agree it's very appropriate :D**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Adam's voice boomed out across the hall. "Who would have thought it would have taken several drinks to get the lovely ladies at section D to come up here and sing? I think these ladies have a little something up their sleeve! It's Ruth and Jo everyone!

Adam's introduction was greeted with wild applause and several cheers as the two women made their way up on stage and each selected a microphone. Harry watched in fascination as Ruth wet her lips before turning to address Jo. He turned his body so he was facing the stage directly. His eyes were fixed on Ruth and he shook slightly in anticipation of what he was about to hear. He was excited.

As the opening notes blared out of the speakers Adam and Zaf shared knowing looks. This song was going to go down well with every red blooded male in the room. Ruth and Jo shared final smiles before turning so that they could see the screen but could also watch the reaction of the audience as they began to sing.

"_Your eyes tell me how you want me, can feel it in your heart beat. I know you like what you see, hold me; I'll give all that you need."_

Harry's mouth dried out as the lyrics began to sink in. The fast tempo of the song and the sweet song of the voice delivering the words were beginning to get to him. The song had only been playing for the best part of thirty seconds and he was already flabbergasted.

"_I'll take you down; I'll take you down where no one's ever gone before"_

Ruth caught Harry's eye as she sang. She smiled to herself in satisfaction. He looked like he was ready to pounce on her. She broke eye contact before she got carried away with herself and determinedly carried on with the song.

The massive hall was now incredibly too small for Harry's liking. He'd taken to undoing the first few buttons on his shirt as heat seemed to be radiating off his body at a rate of knots. She knew what effect this was having on him, and as much as he wanted her to end the torture he didn't want her to stop.

"_Jump for my love. Jump in and feel my touch. Jump if you want to taste my kisses in the night then Jump, jump for my love. Jump, I know my heart can make you happy. Jump in; you know these arms  
can feel you up."_

Harry scrunched his eyes tightly shut and wished with all the power in the world for his body not to react to her words. He knew she was getting her own back on him for embarrassing him earlier on. This was definitely a severe punishment and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Zaf too was beginning to feel the effects of Jo's determined contribution to the song. They had never really become an official couple, but the song was doing strange things to his system and he suddenly had the urge to storm the stage and scoop her up in his arms. He smiled to himself at the thought and simply shrugged his shoulders when Adam gave him a questioning look.

Ruth kept taking sideway glances at Harry as she sang each line. She noted with pride that his shirt was now half undone and he his hair look ruffled from where he'd ran his hand threw it to try and cool himself down. He looked dishevelled and sexy, and she hadn't even touched him yet. Jo also revelled in the response Zaf had given to her singing. She had a big crush on her flatmate, and seeing him eye her up with such passion made her light headed in the knowledge that maybe he felt as much for her as she did for him. If only they'd known all it took was a night of karaoke to bring them all together.

"_You told me, I'm the only woman for you. Nobody does you like I do. Make a move before you try and go much further baby. You're the one, you are the one and heaven waits here at my door."_

Harry couldn't take it anymore and rose from his chair quickly, eyeing the nearest exit so he could get some fresh air before he did something even more embarrassing than sing a song to the woman he loved in front of MI5. Pulling the door open, he welcomed the rush of air that stung his face. He instantly felt cooler, although his burning cheeks and heavy breathing gave away the fact he was decidedly hot and bothered. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly but he knew anything he did tonight would be taken the wrong way, and he didn't want her to be faced with the prospect of being topic of conversation on the grid. Looking back, it was probably a little too late to worry about that now.

Ruth watched in horror as Harry rose from his chair and pushed his way quickly through the crowd before storming through the exit doors. This wasn't how she expected it to go. Yes, she had wanted him to feel something, but the look on his face showed something deeper still. It looked like angry desire, and Ruth didn't even think such a thing existed. Putting on a brave face, she took a deep breath and carried on with the song, determined to see it through for Jo's sake, who looked like she was having a great time eyeing up Zaf.

As the song came to an end, Ruth jumped off the stage and headed towards the exit door. Zaf looked at Adam by way of explanation and Adam whispered in his ear that Harry had stormed off half way through the performance. Zaf shook his head smiling before wandering off to greet his flatmate has she way her way off the stage.

"You did great," he muttered into her ear.

"Thank you," she stammered, blushing as he winked at her and offered her another drink.

Ruth, however, was still trying to locate Harry. She scanned the area and even walked some way before deciding that in his state he'd probably gone for a long walk. She was about to turn and head back to the rest of the group when she spotted him leaning heavily against a wall, his back facing her. Before she knew what she was doing, her feet were walking steadily towards him and she only stopped when he jumped suddenly. Confirmation he'd heard her footsteps. He didn't turn around to face her; instead he carried on staring out in front of him.

"Harry," she called out softly.

Harry noticed the slight tremor in her voice as she addressed him, and relaxed slightly at the prospect of her being just as affected by the night's events as he was. It was turning out to be a good night.

**:) More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: The final installment.**

He eventually turned round to face her. They stood so close together, yet they were so far apart.

"I needed air," Harry muttered, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he justified his untimely exit.

Ruth laughed softly and tilted her head to one side.

"So it wasn't my awful singing that made you leave then?"

Harry smiled briefly before dropping his gaze to the floor. He studied the ground beneath him for a time before looking back up to face her. It was clear by the look on her face she would be expecting a better excuse than needing air before any steps were taken in defining the new turn their relationship seemed to be taking. He sighed loudly and bit his bottom lip as he hurriedly tried to think of something to say.

Ruth watched Harry struggle to articulate a sentence. It wasn't that he didn't know what to say, of that she was certain. No, it was more saying what he wanted to and then watching her reject his advances that he didn't want to experience. She didn't believe for one second his excuse of needing air; the look on his face and the way his eyes had been drawn to her had begged to differ. The wind was beginning to pick up around them, and although the night clear and peaceful, the idea of freezing to death at the MI5 annual party wasn't too appealing.

"What happened?" Ruth whispered, hoping the tone of her voice would calm Harry's obvious nerves. "You were ok earlier, in fact you more than ok." She grinned slightly as she allowed herself to remember their earlier encounter.

She sighed with frustration as she watched Harry stand motionless in front of her. It was clear he wasn't going to make any effort to speak; he never was one to jump into personal conversations. She heard the hitch in his breathing as she stepped closer. She hoped her actions would prove to him that whatever he felt for her was most certainly not unrequited.

Harry watched as Ruth stepped closer and closed his eyes as he willed his body not to react to her proximity. The way Ruth had been looking at him as she was singing would be forever engraved into his memory, and as she stepped closer to him, he didn't know how much more of this he could take before he finally blurted out the true extent of his feelings for her.

"You." His voice sounded strangled as he looked her dead in the eye. There was something there that was unidentifiable, something that she was sure she had seen in a past life. He'd told her everything she'd wanted to hear him say in one word. It didn't need explaining. The look in his eye, the nerves betraying his confident stance and the quiver in his voice meant more to her than anything she had ever received. It was confirmation that he had been so overcome with desire he couldn't bear to be in the same room as her. She was proud of herself for getting _him_ into that state.

She laughed shakily as she reached out hesitantly and ran the fingers on her right hand down his cheek. She didn't need words. Their relationship didn't need words. It had always been based on so much more than that. Harry inched closer to her and closed his eyes as he dared himself to graze his hands ever so slightly over Ruth's hips. There was definitely no hiding of feelings now. She gasped slightly as he pulled her softly towards him. They were so close now. She laughed softly as she removed her hand from his cheek and placed it down by her side. She still couldn't quite believe the evening had actually happened, but she was never one to complain. She leant forward slightly so their foreheads met and sighed his name as her arms snaked around the back of his neck.

"Ruth," Harry whispered hoarsely as he searched her eyes for confirmation of her feelings.

He felt her nod against him, and without hesitation adjusted himself enough so that one move would bring their lips together in a fleeting moment of contact. He felt her smile against his skin as he finally closed the gap and he gripped her tightly against his body as years of torment and fantasy finally turned into reality.

End


End file.
